GIBAY: Season 10
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: 7 years after iCarly ended, Gibby tries reuniting the iCarly gang for a personal milestone. However, Sam Puckett must make amends after experiencing a falling-out with them and former roommate, Cat Valentine.
1. ME NEED SPAGHETTI TACOS

Chapter 1

ME NEED SPAGHETTI TACOS

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Seattle International Airport**_

_**12:50 A.M**_

After a much-delayed arrival, an international plane from Italy finally lands on the airport's large driveway. Inside the stuffed plane, a couple sits near each other. One of them, a 25-year-old lady, leans her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with shut eyes.

"Carls. We've landed" a 25-year-old Freddie Benson tells her.

Carly Shay cracks open her heavy eyes and sits upright. She unapologetically cracks her neck and knuckles. Suddenly, the seatbelt light turned off. Carly springs up to stretch and grab her suitcase from the overhead bin.

"Spencer's in the parking lot!" she replies, noticing a new message on her PearPhone X.

"You mean the cab lot?" Freddie asks, confused.

"No. He just bought a car" Carly clarifies as both of them dash towards the parking lot.

* * *

_**Parking Lot, Seattle International Airport**_

_**1:10 A.M**_

Carly notices her now 38-year-old brother, now with a grizzly and exhausted appearance, waving at them near his SUV.

"How's my little Carly?" Spencer asks as he tightly hugs the now 25-year-old.

"Come on. I'm 25" she reminds him before Spencer releases from the hug and embraces a third-wheeling Freddie.

"Sorry there, Fred. Didn't mean to third wheel you" Spencer apologizes.

"Hey, Carly third-wheeled with Sam and I all the time. It's not that bad"

* * *

_**The Road**_

_**1:20 A.M**_

"You got some hot wheels" Freddie admits.

"I couldn't afford it without my new job!" Spencer admits.

"What's your job again?" Freddie asks.

"I create art sculptures for the Seattle Center of Modern Art (SCOMA)" he answers and changes the topic. "Enough about me. How's Italy for you two?"

"Oh, we love it!" Carly exclaims. "No offense to America. But it's awesome there!"

"We've taken a few steps back as a country. But some things have changed for the better, personally: Me earning the big bucks as an artist, you are working for a talent agency, Freddie interning at iCrosoft, and Socko opening a factory"

"What does Socko's factory make?" Freddie asks

"3-paired socks!" he states the foregone conclusion.

"Why 3-paired socks?" Carly asks.

"Just in case you lose one of them" Spencer answers and surfs through the exposition radio:

* * *

**_"__Coming Up on iSeattle Radio: The latest song from Spin City Record's newcomer, Cat Valentine. As a special deal, we're selling her concert tickets to our first 10 callers. For free._**

**_GIBAY! has been renewed for a milestone 10__th__ season. The sketch-comedy will feature the old iCarly gang to commemorate the season premiere."_**

* * *

"I'm so excited for this reunion!" Carly exclaims. "7 years. Can you believe it?"

"I know right" Freddie agrees before the car swerves from an incoming car driving towards them.

"Ugh. Stupid drivers. Stupid challenge" an enraged Spencer yells.

"The Owl Box Challenge?" Carly asks for clarification. Freddie nods as she calms down.

"You're right. America's common sense has taken a hit" she agrees.

"Hey, we also acted stupid as kids" Freddie reminds her.

"Boy. If you weren't stupid, then we wouldn't have ended up together"

"True"

"Carls. The three of you did some wacky things as teenagers"

"Right...the three of us: Me, Freddie, and...um, her"

* * *

_**The Shay Apartment**_

_**1:10 A.M**_

The trio approaches the front door.

"Spencer, do you mind if I spend the night?" Freddie asks. "My mom doesn't live here anymore. And I have no place to stay-"

"-No, of course" he agrees and unlocks the door. "Can't believe it took so long to admit her"

"Huh?" a confused Carly sighs.

"My mom's admitted at a psychiatric ward. Doctors are trying to calm down her overprotective nature"

Spencer opens the door and enters the monster truck of a living room: Liquid glue splattered on the rug, client notes on the table, fresh shipping boxes sitting on the old couch, and Gibby searching through the fridge.

"Gibby?!" a surprised Spencer asks. "You were supposed to hide and surprise them!"

"GIBBY HUNGRY!" he exclaims. "ME NEED SPAGHETTI TACOS!"

"ME CAN'T EAT SPAGHETTI TACOS!" Spencer plays along. "ME GET HEARTBURN NOW"

"ME DEMAND SPAGHETTI TACOS!" Gibby insists, teasingly.

"ME DEMAND A HUG!" Carly interrupts and embraces the TV star.

"How you been, Carls?" he asks and hugs tighter.

"So great" she answers, sounding reluctant.

"Spencer. Can you whip up some spaghetti tacos?" even Freddie insists.

"How about I make us some salads?" a more health-conscious Spencer asks.

* * *

_**The Shay Apartment, Kitchen**_

_**1:30 A.M**_

The four protagonists' sit at the kitchen table and chow on some Cobb salad.

"Spencer, you know what'd complement this Cobb salad?" Carly asks, testing the waters with her overprotective brother. "How about some Beaujolais?"

"Nope. That Beaujolais in the fridge is for me only" Spencer denies her access to the French wine.

"Come on. I'm 25 now!" Carly begs.

"So, what time do we arrive on set tomorrow?" Freddie asks Gibby in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

"Early morning. So you two better finish up and head to bed soon" Gibby advises them and eats the salad. "And, thank you, guys"

"Gibby. You earned this show with your own efforts" Carly insists.

"No. They found me on iCarly and contacted me for my own show" Gibby explains them. "I owe it all to you three"

"Aw thanks" Carly replies and then compliments her older brother:

"Spencer. This salad turned out great, even without that awesome wine"

"Thanks, little sis. Honestly, salads are much healthier than fast-food. Those have so much grease and butter"

"They have so much buttersock?" a confused Carly asks.

"Buttersock?" Spencer asks, confused. "I just mentioned butter; no buttersock"

"Don't ever talk about buttersocks ever again!" Carly angrily demands.

"Alright, fine. I won't" a confused Spencer agrees.

"Why not?" a confused Gibby asks. "What's going on?"

"Sam and Carly aren't on speaking terms anymore" Freddie explains. "She changed her number and went rogue on her social media"

"She never responded to my iVite for this reunion" Gibby agrees.

Conveniently, Gibby's smartwatch receives a new text message; it reads:

**"****PRODUCER: MIGHT NEED TO CANCEL THE REUNION; CHECK THE NEWS"**

"Spencer, can you turn the news channel on?"

"Um. Sure"

* * *

_**The Shay Apartment, Living Room**_

_**1:35 A.M**_

**_"__Breaking News: Samantha Puckett, better known as the iCarly co-host, has been arrested for a breaking and entering incident at Spin City Records in Los Angeles. Security caught her illegally accessing records of her former roommate, now-megastar Cat Valentine. Ms. Valentine has pressed charges against the former iCarly star for invading her privacy"_**

Jaws drop across the living room, particularly Carly as she stared at the TV in absolute shock. Neither had spoken in years. But this rose several questions as to what happened.

"Carly. It's gonna be ok?" Freddie calms the young lady down, rubbing her back.

"We can visit her in jail tomorrow and ask what happened" Spencer suggests. "I can drive us there"

"I don't know if I'm prepared for that" a conflicted Carly admits, grabs her suitcase, and heads up to her old room.

"Let me talk to her" Spencer pauses the rest and heads up the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED

**(Authors Note: I plan to update this story over my week-long break from college AKA Spring Break. In the meantime, anybody interested in following this fanfic can hit Follow. **

**And I don't consider this a crossover fic since Cat Valentine won't be in much of the story**

**And like always, reviews are appreciated!)**


	2. Happy Birthday, Cat!

CHAPTER 2

Happy Birthday, Cat!

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**Carly's Room**

**1:45 A.M**

Carly sits on her bed. She looks devastated from the recent news of Sam's arrest. Yet she refuses to discuss it with Spencer, who sits beside her while rubbing his throbbing knee joints.

"It's fine if you don't wanna talk about this. But we're all leaving in an hour, regardless" Spencer informs her and yawns.

"She said things to me, Spencer" Carly begins crying. She covers her watering eyes and breaks down

"What do you mean?" an enraged Spencer asks.

"Things" she reiterates, not providing much context.

"We're still going to pay her a visit" Spencer comments.

"That's fine. But I never want to speak with her again after the reunion on Gibby's show" Carly half-agrees and then asks: "How much is her bail going to cost?"

"$30,000" Spencer searches it on his phone.

"Oh, perfect. You can pay her bail. We do the reunion and never see each other, ever again!"

"I earn $70,000. But I need it to pay bills." Spencer realistically explains. "Sam's mom disowned her after she moved to L.A. So, she's not gonna pay for Sam's bail"

"God, this is terrible"

"Carls. It's gonna be ok"

"No, It's not!" Carly snaps at him.

"Come on, little sis. Let's dump all that negativity and think positively"

"There's nothing positive to consider!"

"Carls. It's not all rainbows and sunshine. But at least we get to see Sam" Spencer replies and gets up, but groans as an audible crack emerges from his kneecaps.

"Grow up, Spencer. There's nothing positive!"

"I'm 38 years old. I'm grown-up!"

"There's one difference between us, Spencer: I grew up; you just grew old"

"Ouch, that's hurts" Spencer admits, "Now let's have positive thoughts-"

"To hell with your positive thoughts, Spencer!" Carly yells at him, silencing the shocked, older brother. "I'm not 11, ok! This isn't like 6th grade in '05 where the doctor tells me to think about of Pee Wee Babies so that the flu shot wouldn't hurt as much. No, I'm a 25-year-old adult whose ex-friend is jeopardizing our reunion! So, stop trying to convince me with your childish bullshit about how everything is gonna be ok!"

Spencer stares at his sister in utter shock. The last time she stood up to him was when he didn't allow her to date that bad boy. But this was completely different. Nothing like Spencer has ever handled before since knowing Carly.

After a minute of awkward silence, Spencer finally responds: "I'm treating you like a kid because you were days short of your 18th birthday when I last saw you. I'm still adjusting to the idea of you being 25. That's how old I was when you moved here!"

Carly looks noticeably calmer and hugs him: "I understand. And I actually like how you're still an optimistic goofball"

"Thanks" Spencer replies and rubs his hand across Carly's forehead, playfully messing up her front hair.

"Stop" Carly giggles and slaps his hand away.

"You might be an adult. But some things never change" Spencer comments. "Now let's get Sam"

"You just had to ruin the mood, didn't you?" Carly groans and fixes her messed-up hair.

"What did Sam say to you?" Spencer asks, curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it" Carly refuses to answer: "Let's go and get this over with. And promise to treat me like an adult"

"I promise. But no guarantees" Spencer half-agrees and heads down the stairs, alongside his more composed younger sister.

* * *

**June 26, 2016**

**Sam and Cat's Humble Abode**

**4 A.M**

Sam sits at the kitchen table with her 2011 PearBook Pro. She anxiously hits refresh on her email. The old vents in her laptop exhume deafening winds. She sighs and looks around the kitchen: Balloons, Streamers, and a cake sitting in front of the dirty blonde. It reads: "Happy Birthday, Cat!". Numerical candles are implanted on the red velvet cake. Combined, they read "21". The price tag on the cake box reads "$19.99"

The cake's a lot bigger than necessary. Originally, Cat's friends were gonna show up for Cat's 21st birthday. But none could arrive because they work full-time, summer jobs. Dice is interning in San Diego over the summer. Goomer got married to an MMA fighter in 2015 and they moved to New York. Nona's been at the hospital for a month after she exhibited signs of dementia.

Suddenly, a cab pulls up in front of the apartment. The yellow vehicle stops and Cat exits the front-passenger door. She stumbles as she approaches the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Cat!" a dirty blonde, presumably one of the redhead's coworkers, yells from the cab.

Cat laughs hysterically and waves back at her. The cab drives away, and the dizzy redhead opens the door. She stumbles and flops onto the couch; she snores immediately.

Sam gapes her mouth, staring at her inebriated roommate. Concerned, she approaches the couch and pokes her face.

"Cut it out" Cat begs as she lies on her aching stomach.

"Where were you?"

"Some co-workers and I went clubbing for my birthday"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"They blindfolded me to the club as a surprise" Cat answers and shuts her eyes again.

"Why didn't you invite me afterwards?"

"People can't think when they're drunk" Cat explains

"I think people can't think, like ever" Sam cynically comments.

"Sorry about not inviting you" Cat apologizes

"Ugh. That's fine" Sam reluctantly shrugs it off, "I made us Sloppy Waffles. Do you want some?"

"I can't feel my legs. Go ahead without me" Cat replies, tired. She immediately shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

Disappointed, Sam sighs and sits at the dinner table. She sheds a tear and eats the Sloppy Waffles alone.

**DING. **

Sam sits up and scrolls through her new e-mails:

* * *

Email #1: "Dear Applicant:

I'm sorry to inform you didn't get the job for Internship at Goomer's Gym [...]

Comments: History of uncontrollable violence. Criminal record"

* * *

Email #2: "Dear, Unfortunate Prey:

I'm sorry to inform that your product, "The Buttersock", has been rejected to be pitched on Piranha Tank.

Comments: "$5 million evaluation is ridiculous!" – Mr. Wonder

* * *

Email #3 "Dear Applicant.

I'm sorry to inform you didn't get accepted to University of California: Anaheim for the Fall 2016 term [...]

Comments: Low grades. Didn't specify his/her interests on application."

* * *

Email #4 "Dear Applicant.

I'm sorry to inform you didn't get accepted to Intern at Spin City Records [...]

Comments: Irrelevant experience for the music industry. Applicant has a controversial history with the law"

* * *

Email #5: "Dear Applicant:

I'm sorry to inform that you didn't the job for Side Host at GIBAY! [...]

Comments: Applicant has criminal record"

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**The Shay Apartment: Living Room**

**1:50 A.M**

Freddie and Gibby sit on the couch, looking anxious.

Gibby frantically texts his producer to change his mind about cancelling the iCarly reunion. But the producer won't budge.

"I hate these producers" Gibby groans in frustration

"I wouldn't blame him. Who wants to be associated with such scandals nowadays?" Freddie disagrees.

"It's not just that. My last producer screwed Sam over in 2016" Gibby informs, referring to the email.

"What are you talking about?" a curious Freddie leans towards him, begging for an answer.

"Sam applied to side-host my show. But the 60-year-old producer saw Sam's criminal record and threw her application out"

"Oh, my god" a shocked Freddie pulls at his hair.

Gibby continues: "Last month, he got fired for sexual misconduct allegations".

"How'd your show not get cancelled after the disturbing allegations?" a confused Freddie asks.

"The show must go on, my friend" Gibby comments, philosophically

Freddie gives a blank stare.

Gibby continues: "Our new producer saw Sam's old application collecting dust under an office table. And he proposed that we reunite the iCarly gang for our Season 10 premiere"

"Sam must be pissed at you for rejecting her application" Freddie admits.

"She must be. And I just want to speak to her again" Gibby admits.

"Dude, same" Freddie agrees. "We haven't talked in years"

"Didn't you visit her in L.A one time?" Gibby asks; Freddie nods.

"We did" Freddie agrees, "That was the last time"

"Wow. I guess it's been a long time for all of us" Gibby admits.

"One night, Carly calls me. Sam ended their friendship over the phone. Carly needed someone to support her. She felt alone after her falling out with Sam"

"What happened next?" Gibby asks

"I show up in Italy and surprise her. I would stay in a hotel for some days and fly back over the weekend. During then, we were supposed to hang out. Then out of nowhere, she kisses me. Afterwards, we get back together and move into an apartment"

"What did Sam say to her over the phone?"

"Carly won't tell me anything" Freddie shrugs his shoulders. He hears footsteps and orders Gibby, "And they're coming downstairs. So let's not discuss this"

"What're you guys talking about?" Carly asks.

Freddie and Gibby exclaim:

"Nothing"

**To be continued**


	3. Alcoholism

Chapter 3

Won't Last Much Longer

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**The Road**

**3 A.M**

"Spencer?!"

"Oh, my god! Give me the wheel!"

"BABY ON THE ROAD!"

"HUH?!" Spencer gasps and wakes up. He stares ahead and notices that he's driving on the wrong side of the road. The exhausted man immediately steers away from the oncoming car and swerves the car into the grassy area on the side of the road. Spencer then shifts the gear into Park and pants. He scavenges the car and notices the panicked expression on everyone's face.

"What the hell, Spencer?!" Carly asks, angrily.

"Sorry. I fell asleep behind the wheel!" Spencer explains.

"Dude. You almost got us killed!" Freddie scolds him.

"I promise it won't happen the next time!" Spencer replies.

"Will there be a 'next time', Spencer?" Gibby cynically asks. "Or will we be gone before then?"

"We fall asleep. Trusting you to be our protector!" Carly exclaims, "That's it. I'm taking the wheel!"

"Carly, your driver license won't work in America" Freddie reminds her: "Besides, your license is suspended for a month"

"Huh, what?" Spencer asks, confused.

"She drove on the wrong side of the road" Freddie explains and stares back at his girlfriend.

"Listen. I'm an American. We're conditioned to drive on the right-hand-side of the road!" Carly defends herself, unsuccessfully. "I've lived in Italy for 7 years, so I should have registered that traffic rule by then. But hey, we all make mistakes!"

"Anyways, Gibby. Can you drive us to the nearest motel?" Freddie changes the topic.

"Motel?" Spencer asks, confused: "What about visiting Sam?"

"We can't drive to the L.A jail if we're so tired that we get ourselves killed!" Freddie explains: "Gibby. Grab the wheel. Spencer, get in the back seat and grab a blanket"

"No. I'm not trusting someone else with the Shay Mobile!"

"Carly, calm down your brother!' Gibby requests her.

Carly thumps her older brother on the head, instantly knocking him out.

"Works every time" Carly comments. Then, she enlists the help of Freddie and Gibby to drag Spencer into the back seat.

Gibby transitions into the driver seat and shifts into Drive. He drives the car, in the right direction this time, towards the nearest motel.

* * *

**August 10, 2016**

**Sam and Cat's Humble Abode**

**2 A.M**

Sam sits at the table, eating bacon. It's the cheapest thing that Sam can afford. But anything with meat is a go for the dirty blonde. There's paste all over her shirt, which was put on there while babysitting some kids.

When Sam moved here in 2012, the babysitting gig was called "Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service". Ever since last year, Cat left the babysitting gig to juggle her college and work life. Without the ditzy redhead, the babysitting service was changed to a more normal name: "Sam's Babysitting Service".

Continuing the babysitting gig proved exhaustive to Sam, especially since the job wasn't fun anymore after Cat left. So why did Sam continue her babysitting gig? To pay her fair share of the rent. That's the only reason.

No other job would hire Sam since she has a criminal record. And even businesses who considered Sam commented that her experience was either irrelevant, like the babysitting service and inventing the Buttersock, or co-hosting iCarly, which was outdated at this point.

Co-hosting iCarly was Sam's biggest life achievement. She was at her peak back then. After moving in with Cat, the opportunity to be babysitted by the co-host of iCarly raked hundreds for the two roommates. But the service lost that edge as modern kids have never heard of iCarly. If they have, it's considered an ancient relic at this point.

Now, Sam overworks herself while Cat's gone, scrapping by whatever money she can earn from the competitive babysitting market.

"S-Sam" Cat slurs her speech. She lies drunken on the couch, having returned from another night at the bar.

"C-Cat" she rudely replies.

"R-remind me to never drink this much again" Cat requests. Lookwise, Cat looks noticeably older: Crows Feet are slowly creeping on her face, she's wearing a blue women's suit from work, and her eyes appear red: Redder than her hair color.

"I remind you every night" Sam comments. "Cat. I know you're 21. But drinking will ruin your life"

"I'll try my best. Thanks, Sam" Cat half-agrees and clutches her stomach: "Ow! I keep forgetting that I'm not that young anymore. My body can't tolerate this much alcohol!"

"Nonsense. You're only 21" Sam disagrees: "You weigh 90 pounds and are 5 feet tall. Did you honestly expect to have a high alcohol tolerance?"

"I'm 5 feet and 1 inch!"

"Big difference" Sam shrugs it off and then asks a serious question: "Let's get to the root of the issue: Why are you drinking?"

Cat sits up and undergoes a deep introspection. She remains still for some minutes and sheds tears. She covers her face. Her wet mascara runs down the eyes.

"Kiddo, you ok?" a concerned Sam asks and sits beside her on the couch.

"I haven't seen my Hollywood Arts friends since graduation; we've moved on and work across the globe now. Nona has Alzheimer's. Drinking just makes me forget the pain of loneliness. I need a fresh start"

"Cat. You can't run away from your problems" Sam ironically explains, "I'm throwing away your alcohol, ok"

"Can I have one last drink-"

"-No! I'm cutting you off!" Sam yells back.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm so glad you're in my life" Cat thanks her, "You're the only one that hasn't changed"

Sam feels insulted yet hugs the tormented redhead. She pats her forehead: "It's gonna be ok. Now go to-"

Cat snores, passing out mid-sentence.

"-Bed" Sam uselessly finishes her sentence.

Feeling obligated, Sam opens the fridge and dumps all the alcohol into the sink. She throws the bottles away in the trash can.

* * *

"**RING, RING, RING"**

* * *

Sam dashes towards the ringing landline and answers:

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Cat Valentine?"

"No. It's her roommate. If you wanna reach her, she can't answer the phone right now"

"I have a message for Ms. Valentine: Her grandmother's Alzheimer Disease is worsening; we transported her to a nursing home."

"What?" a shocked Sam asks, "Can it wait? Cat's not in a good place right now, emotionally speaking"

"It can't wait. Because her condition's rapidly deteriorating"

"Fine. I'll tell her ASAP" Sam agrees and hangs up.

"W-who was that?" a now half-conscious Cat asks.

"Nona's doctor. It's not gonna be east, kiddo" Sam confesses and sits beside the confused, intoxicated young lady.

"W-what's going on?" Cat asks, feeling more alert.

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**The Shabby Motel: 3****rd**** Floor**

**3:25 A.M**

"See you tomorrow, Carls" Gibby bids farewell and unlocks his door. But he pauses: "Freddie. Are you rooming with me or your girlfriend?"

"I'm fine either way" Freddie answers.

"Freddie. Spending the night without you will suck" Carly admits. "But I want to spend more time with my brother"

"I understand" Freddie agrees and kisses her forehead: "Good night, Carls"

"Good night, you dork" Carly teases him.

"Hey, that was mean!" Freddie comments, despite understanding that she's joking, before entering his room and shutting the door. Carly heads downstairs towards the car.

Her older brother remains asleep in the back seat. He's sitting up while asleep. Spencer was too heavy to carry up 3 flights of stairs; the elevators were broken.

The car's windows are half-open for proper air ventilation.

Carly opens the door and then locks the car. She grabs a blanket and lies next to her brother.

"Good night, Spencer"

"Good night, Carls" Spencer sleep-talks, sounding exhausted and sloppy when replying.

Carly rests her head on his shoulder and shuts her eyes.

* * *

**August 12, 2016**

**Sam and Cat's Humble Abode**

**10 P.M**

Sam lies down the couch, noticeably stressed about Cat's situation. Suddenly:

* * *

**"RING, RING, RING"**

* * *

"Hello?" Sam picks up the landline.

"Hey, Sam" a familiar voice speaks, shocking Sam to her core.

"Carly?!"

"How you been, old-timer?!" Carly asks, jokingly.

"I've been great!" Sam lies, not wanting to bog her best-friend down with the bad news.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry for calling you last-minute. But how'd you like to work for me?"

"What?!" Sam asks, confused.

"Remember my new job?" Carly reminds her: "I work for a talent agency. There, I teach aspiring talent how to kick ass on-air"

"So, you're an acting teacher?" Sam asks.

"You could say that" Carly agrees. "Anyways, some kids really want to star in fighting movies. I have no expertise in combat. So, would you like to work with them on fighting skills in Italy?"

Sam pauses, feeling conflicted.

"The board gave me only 5 minutes to get your decision" Carly begs her, "Tell me now or they'll hire someone else!"

After a minute's pause, Sam makes a tough decision:

"Carls, I appreciate the offer. But my roommate needs me. I don't wanna explain why. But she's going through a tough time"

Shocked, Carly replies: "I'm sorry. I can ask them to postpone this offer"

"Carls. I don't know how long this'll take. I miss you a ton, but I can't take the offer" Sam tears up.

"Alright. I'll let them know" Carly replies and tears up. "I'll talk to you, later"

"Yeah, bye" Sam hangs up and wipes her tears.

* * *

"**RING, RING, RING"**

* * *

"Hey, Cat" Sam greets her over the phone: "How's it going?"

There's silence. Only a panting breath can be heard over the phone. Then crying sounds follow.

"Cat, what's wrong?!"

"It's Nona" Cat explains, trying her best not to choke on the tears. "Nurses say she might not survive for long!"

"Cat. Take a deep breath" Sam instructs her, unsuccessfully.

"I have more bad news. For you, particularly" Cat mentions no signs of a happy ending: "I want to move out"

Sam's shocked at the announcement. She knows that her and Cat couldn't be roommates forever. But why so suddenly?

"W-why?" Sam asks, scared and confused.

"M-my coworkers live in an apartment. It's 5 minutes away from the nursing home. They said that I could live with them. I just want to be near Nona whenever I want. And when I must" Cat explains: "The nursing home is an hour away from our apartment"

"So, have you said yes?" Sam asks with a shaky voice.

"I wanted to ask you first" Cat replies, putting Sam in a compromising position. Her heart wants Cat to stay, but her mind says otherwise.

"Cat, it'll suck to live without you. But say yes!" Sam agrees.

"T-thank you, Sam!" Cat replies. "Besides, I'll move back when Nona gets better or...um"

"Cat. Don't even think about that!" Sam reassures her a falsehood of positivity: "Everything's gonna be ok!"

"Alright" Cat's convinced: "I'll grab my stuff in an hour"

She hangs up; Sam cries:

"Is this what I get for saying no to Italy?"

To be continued

**[Authors Note: Thanks again for checking out my story. This chapter was tough to write. Personally, my dad underwent cancer screening recently. And I wanted to be near him when that happened. But I obviously couldn't since I go to a far away college. So I used my personal experience when writing this chapter.**

**Let me know in the review section what you think of the story so far!]**


	4. Can I Forget The Pain?

Chapter 4

Can I Forget The Pain?

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**Parking Lot, Inside Spencer's Car**

**6 A.M**

"Wakey wakey, Carls" Spencer teasingly tells his asleep sister.

"Ugh, I'm not 10" she groans, finally waking up. She tubs her tired eyes and sits up: "We should get going"

"Right. We can head upstairs, brush our teeth, and leave for the L.A Jail" Spencer hatches a plan.

"Sweet. I'll just text Freddie to get ready for our showe..." Carly replies but stops mid-sentence. She notices horror on Spencer's face.

"You guys take showers together?" an overprotective Spencer asks, shocked.

"Shit" Carly exclaims: "Was I not supposed to tell you that?"

Spencer pauses for some deep breaths. He then calmly reasserts: "You're 25. So, I'll just have to learn to live with a man seeing my little sister like that"

"Great. We should leave around now" Carly awkwardly groans and leaves the car with Spencer awkwardly following her.

* * *

**October 15, 2018**

**Cat's New Apartment**

**Anaheim, California**

**5 P.M**

Cat lies asleep on a dirty and stained mattress. No bedsheets, no blankets, no pillows: Just a naked mattress.

"Bibble...Bibble Monster...Deadlines...Dead...Nona" Cat sleep talks as her dreams deteriorate from innocent to realistic. Suddenly, the blonde roommate drunkenly scampers towards the mattress and shoves the exhausted redhead off it.

Cat splats onto the wooden floor, face-first. She yelps: "Ow!"

The redhead gets up and rubs her face. She notices blood on her hands. Alarmed, Cat runs towards the connected bathroom and examines her face. There's a cut running diagonally above her left eyebrow.

Cat turns back to the blonde roommate; she's fast asleep on the used mattress.

"You bitch!" an enraged Cat yells at her. She then rushes through the medicine cabinet below the sink and puts some anti-septic and a pink band-aid with the photo of Bibble's mascot, The Popcorn.

"God. You missed out last night" Cat's 2nd roommate exclaims as she throws up into the toilet, feeling nauseous from blacking out the previous night.

"I told you. Drinking isn't my thing anymore" Cat explains. "But, I'm glad you two enjoyed that Halloween party"

"Damn your responsible living" the 2nd roommate cusses the redhead out. She then asks her: "So you ready for recording your single tonight?"

"Huh?" a surprised Cat comments. But once memories resurface, she exclaims: "Shit. I'm supposed to record my 1st single in an hour!"

Cat collapses onto her knees and tears up: "What am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, you should confront her" the 2nd roommate answers: "Look, I don't mind your sober lifestyle as much. But she's such a bitch to you about not drinking alcohol"

"Agreed. I'm only friends with her because she reminds me of my old roommate" Cat explains. "But, what should I do about the single?"

"Sing from the heart" the 2nd roommate explains: "Write the lyrics about stuff you give a damn about. Then sing from the heart"

"Thanks" Cat replies until her phone rings.

"Ms. Valentine. We have some great news. Your grandmothers' Alzheimer's has been slowed down for another 15 years!"

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**L.A County Jail**

**Anaheim, California**

**11 P.M**

"Alright. We're here" Spencer updates the gang. They all slouch in their car seats, exhausted from the long drive from Seattle to the City of Angels.

"Ugh. Finally," Carly groans. "Now let's talk to Sam and be with it"

"Hang on a sec" Gibby pauses them, noticing several news trucks pull in front of the LA County Jail.

Gibby wakes up Freddie, who sits alongside him, eyes rusted shut. He opens his eyes and stares at the news trucks.

"I bet they're here for Sam" he suggests.

"Nope. For Cat" Carly corrects him. The redhead walks out of the jail's entrance. She wears makeup, high-heeled boots to look 4 inches taller, ripped jeans, a red crop top, and a dirty yellow scarf.

"Crop tops in December, really?" Carly blurts out.

"Focus" Spencer tells her.

The press swarms Cat Valentine:

* * *

**"****Ms. Valentine, what happened inside with Sam Puckett?"**

**"****Should they cancel the iCarly reunion because of this arrest?"**

**"****Why are you wearing crop tops in December? How do you think this will set an example for our kids?"**

* * *

"Stay back" her tall bodyguard, Goomer from Sam and Cat, warns a male journalist: "Stay back or I'll taze you, bro!"

The press backs off as Cat and her bodyguard enter a limo and drive away.

"Follow her!" Carly tells her brother

"Carls. She has bodyguards!"

"Step on it!" Gibby tells Spencer.

"Alright, fine" Spencer agrees and steps on the gas. He steers the car in direct pursuit of the limousine.

* * *

**October 15, 2018**

**Spin City Records: Sound Booth**

**Anaheim, California**

**6:30 P.M**

Cat sits inside the sound booth. She didn't have time to write the lyrics, so she just made some vague bullet points about family on her phone about what to sing about.

"Ms. Valentine, I have a question" the sound engineer asks her: "Would you like to join me and some colleagues for dinner?"

"John, I appreciate the offer. But I'm visiting my grandma at the hospital after the sound recording" Cat denies the offer.

"Oh yeah, how's your Nona doing?" John asks.

"The medication has slowed her Alzheimer's by years. I'm so happy!" Cat exclaims.

"That's awesome!" he exclaims.

Cat's phone rings. She grabs it from her back pocket. On the screen, it reads: Hospital. She answers the call.

"Ms. Valentine, your grandmother is available to speak now" the male nurse informs her.

"Yay!" Cat jumps up and down in excitement.

"Hello?" Nona speaks over the phone. She sounds sickly and tired. But, at least, she's going to live for several more years.

"Nona!" Cat exclaims over the phone.

Suddenly, there's a long pause. Concerned, Cat asks: "Nona, you ok?"

"What's a Nona?" she asks, sounding scared.

Cat worriedly replies: "Nona, don't play games with me"

"I'm not playing games" Nona replies over the phone: "Now who are you?"

Fear shivers down Cat's spine. She gasps in shock and doesn't know what to say. But once Cat does, she chokes on tears: "I'm your grandmother. Can't you remember me?!"

"No, you dummy" Nona disagrees: "My granddaughter Cat is 5 years old"

"Nonna, it's not 2000!" Cat tries explaining to her: "It's 2018!"

"You speak nonsense" Nona comments and then disconnects the call.

Cat tears up. She just wishes that Nona recognized her voice. Screw Alzheimer's Disease.

"Cat, is everything ok?" a concerned John asks, noticing the tears run down her face.

The redhead emotes no response. She just glares at her smartphone and back at the wall. Cat throws the cellular device against the wall. It breaks in half and the 2 pieces drop onto the floor. She stomps them with her heels and screams.

John stares in shock at Cat and back at his wristwatch: "I don't know what's going on. But we have to record, so get your shit together"

She stares in shock at the understandably rude intern. Cat nods and puts on her headphone; she wipes her tears and takes some deep breaths.

"Alright, what are we titling this song?"

"Can I Forget The Pain?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Memes and Dreams

Chapter 5

Memes and Dreams

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**Filthy Rich Hotels**

**Anaheim, California**

**11 P.M**

Cat's limousine pulls in front of the hotel. She emerges from the car, wearing a long-blacked haired wig to maintain her privacy at the hotel. Goomer approaches and asks: "How are the wounds?"

"They sting a bit" she replies and puts on a pair of fake glasses: Another component of her costume.

"She'll be hearing from your lawyers" he comments.

"Damn right" Cat agrees and scampers towards the hotel entrance. Her walks slowed by the ache in her beaten-up feet.

Once she enters the hotel, Spencer's car conveniently pulls into the parking lot. The 38-year-old waits for valet to drive away the limousine. When that's done, he turns the car off.

Carly runs towards the hotel entrance. She nearly trips as the area's dimly lit. But the 25-year-old is stopped by a security guard: She looks young and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, let me in!" Carly requests, impatiently: "I'm royalty!"

"Who the hell are you?" the surprisingly young-looking guard asks.

"Really?" s surprised Carly asks: "I'm Carly Shay. The host of iCarly!"

"Oh, that really old web show" the girl replies.

"It's from 2007 and... crap, that was 12 years ago" Carly sighs upon realization.

"I was 4 back then" the security guard comments. "I'm just a high schooler interning as a security guard"

"That was 12 years ago" Carly repeats in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'll need some identification" she requests.

"I have a suspended license. And my passport is at my brother's apartment" Carly explains.

Suddenly, the delayed overhead lights turn on; they're motion-sensitive. The guard now gets a gets a better look of Carly's face.

"Hold on. I've seen you on the internet!"

"Yes. iCarly is still relevant!" Carly cheers on.

"You're that meme lady" the security guard concludes.

"Meme Lady?"

"That meme. It compares your face to Jackson Michael!"

"Oh, that meme" Carly sighs, disappointed. "Honestly, I wish that people would stop comparing our faces. Because I have better cheekbones!"

"Just go, Meme Lady" the girl rolls her eyes.

Carly awkwardly sighs and enters the hotel entrance.

* * *

**October 22, 2018**

**L.A Hospital: Waiting Room**

**Anaheim, California**

**4 P.M**

"Oh, my god!" the sitting crowd emerges as they notice a teary-eyed Cat Valentine approaches her grandmother's hospital room.

Cat pauses and stares in amusement at the excited crowd. She wipes her tears and asks them: "Can I help you?"

"Can I have your autograph?!" a young girl with an arm cast asks. Immediately, chants for Cat's autograph consume the air. Since last week, Cat's new single had topped the charts. She was now a local celebrity and got stopped for autographs and selfies at times.

"Alright, just a few" Cat agrees but she's swarmed with notepads and markers.

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**Filthy Rich Hotels: Hallway**

**Anaheim, California**

**11:15 P.M**

Carly scans the hallway and its numerous guest rooms. It takes her a moment to find a room with Goomer standing outside, guarding it while donning a black suit and...sunglasses?

That's gotta be Cat's room, she must have assumed. The young lady dashes towards the door and grabs its metal doorknob when suddenly-

"-YEOWWW!" Carly screams as the security guard understandably tazes her with a stun gun into her side, right below her left ribcage. She lets go of the doorknob and collapses onto the floor.

A few moments later, Carly gets up and grabs the doorknob again. Just as she's about to twist the handle, Goomer tazes her again.

"YEOWWW!"

"No break-ins allowed" Goomer explains as his stun gun starts burning the young lady's side.

"YEOWWW!"

"Now get lost!" he orders her. She collapses onto her knees yet holds onto the doorknob.

"YEOWWW! Alright, stop!" Carly begs him; he abides.

"Get!" Goomer orders her.

Carly stares down at the floor and rubs her aching side and tells him: "Please, we have a mutual friend"

"Do you have identification?" he asks as Carly still groans in pain.

"I have a suspended license!" she replies.

"Then, I can't let you in!" Goomer sadly concludes. The young lady gets up painfully and glares at him, still clutching her burn.

"Hold on a sec" he pauses her walk of defeat: "You're that internet kid. From iCarly!"

"Finally. Somebody!" Carly celebrates.

"How may I help you, Ms. Shay?" he asks her.

"I must speak to her about Sam Puckett"

"Oh, they're not on speaking terms. But I'll see what can be done" Goomer explains and then enters the bedroom, leaving Carly outside.

She stares down her shirt and notices a burn mark below her ribcage; she groans: "Ow"

* * *

**October 22, 2018**

**L.A Hospital: Waiting Room**

**Anaheim, California**

**4 P.M**

The hundred or so fans now leave an overwhelmed Cat, having received their signatures from L.A's freshest pop-star. Sighing in relief, she finally enters her grandmother's hospital room. Immediately, the impatient nurses brief her.

"Cat, we have urgent news!"

"Cat, it's an emergency!"

"Cat, what took you so long?!"

"Shut up!" Cat screams at the top of her lungs: "One person at a time, please"

"Ms. Valentine, there's still a chance to bring her memories back" one of them explains: "We have a limited time window"

"Tell me what has to be done"

"Surround her constantly. Your presence could trigger back memories" the nurse suggests: "It might not work. But it's worth a try"

"Ring, ring, ring" Cat's flip phone rings; she picks up.

Her PR agency speaks over the phone. One of them offers Cat a job: A deal to perform her song at Italy. Cat doesn't know what to say but the nurse convinces her that she'll have enough time until the concert to hopefully jog her grandmother's memory.

"You sure this'll be enough time?" Cat asks for reassurance.

"Hopefully" the nurse cynically replies: "Follow your dreams, kiddo"

"You're right" Cat agrees and wipes her tears

* * *

**December 27, 2019**

**Filthy Rich Hotels: Hallway**

**Anaheim, California**

**12 A.M**

"Ow...ow" Carly continues groaning in pain. She now sits against the wall and rubs her aching wound.

Suddenly, the tall bodyguard remerges from the bedroom and into the hallway: "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You're good. Just doing the job" she forgives him.

"Thanks...Cat said you can enter" he approves. A cheerful Carly shoots upwards on her feet and marches towards the door. She twists the doorknob and stops in her tracks; the redhead sits up crying on her twin bed.

"Cat!" Carly dashes towards the girl-in-crisis: "What's going on?"

"C-Carly?" a confused Cat asks: "You're Sam's friend, right?"

"Ex-friend" she comments: "I guess that's one thing we have in common"

Carly then stares down at Cat's legs. They're covered in scratch marks and her neck, previously concealed by a scarf, has a blue-colored bruise on it.

"Who did this to you?" Carly asks, situating herself next to the redhead on the bed: "Come on, tell me?"

"Sam beat me up at the jail" Cat answers and then tears up: "I regret what happened between the both of us"

"C-Cat" Carly rubs her back in an unsuccessful attempt to calm down the megastar: "Tell me what happened"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Shot to Fame

Chapter 6

Shot to Fame

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Seattle International Airport**_

_**12 A.M**_

Thousands of people await at the entrance. They all have the camera open on their phones. Suddenly, Sam Puckett fights through the crammed audience and makes it to the front.

She's 25 years old and has a butterfly tattoo on her left palm. And god knows how many tattoos she conceals under her black leather jacket. The dirty blonde notices a young lady approach the revolving glass door. The crowd goes wild: It's Cat Valentine.

Cat rolls a black-painted suitcase. She appears exhausted and drinks a Moonbucks Latte to stay awake. She observes the crowd and hyper-ventilates. The young lady takes a deep breath and steps outside.

The crowd loses its mind and engulfs the claustrophobic lady. She quickly scans the crowd for a gap: A place to escape. But that proves difficult as camera flashes blind her.

"Cat!" a voice yells to grab her attention.

Recognizing the voice, Cat relentlessly scans the crowd and notices a crammed Sam. She lunges towards the dirty blonde and embraces her.

"Let's go!" Cat whispers to her and releases herself from the hug. Sam gives a confused look until Cat points to a limousine.

Both girls dash towards the limousine.

"WAIT!" the crowd yells and chases after them two. Goomer, her newly appointed bodyguard, fends off the mob as both young adults jump into the back seat.

Cat pants and shuts the car door. She rolls up the tinted windows and calms down from the adrenaline rush.

"We should lay low for tonight" Cat suggests: "I should head home"

"Our apartment?" Sam demands clarification.

But now Sam regrets making the suggestion. Cat's triggered since her grandmother technically owns the apartment. Thoughts of her grandmothers are enough to make her shed a tear.

"Fine. Would your place work?" Sam asks, understanding the source of Cat's tears. Cat nods and remains silent for the entire drive. She wishes to speak, but she can't stop thinking about Nona's fragile mental state.

Cat tried her best to visit Nona during her performances, but she got too busy and couldn't visit her. Now, Nona's at the point of no return and spends her remaining time under hospice care.

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Cat's Apartment: Outside **_

_**12:30 A.M**_

They pull in front of the apartment building. The walls are dirty, there's some drug dealing going on in the building's dimly-lit corner, and nearly a hundred or so cars occupy the front of the building.

Sam and Cat climb up the stairs and find Cat's apartment. They approach the door and already hear blaring music inside.

Cat groans. Suddenly, a party-goer exits the door and screams:

"Guys. Cat Valentine's here!"

Not even a second later, the door opens and hundreds flock Cat.

"CAT!" "CAT!" "CAT!": The entire crowd cheers. Cat stares at them, surprised. One of them grabs Cat by the arm, catching her by surprise.

"Hey, let me go!" Cat yells, but the crowd grabs and pulls her deeper within the group.

"Hey!" Sam yells as Cat's swallowed up in the crowd; it reenters the apartment with no Cat in sight.

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Cat's Apartment: Inside**_

_**12:40 A.M**_

"Let me go!" Cat yells as the crowd further engulfs her, holding her hostage.

Suddenly, her blonde roommate approaches her. This is the roommate who drunkenly pushed Cat off her mattress. The one who shamed Cat for living a sober lifestyle: A lifestyle that has paid off for Cat Valentine, especially since several singers of her age have fallen back on drugs and alcohol.

The redhead stares blankly, confused. The crowd releases its grip on her shoulders. Cat crosses her arms and taps her foot: She wants answers.

"You convinced me to sober up" the blonde roommate explains: "There's no alcohol at this party"

Cat stares at her in utter disbelief: Her eyes and mouth widen. The roommate hugs and thanks her for sobriety. Apparently, the roommate's throwing this party to welcome Cat, considering her shot to fame

Suddenly, Sam fights through the crowd and punches the blonde roommate in the face, using an old-fashioned Buttersock. She yelps and collapses to the ground. The crowd loses its mind and tackles Sam to the ground. Cat pants in utter shock.

The crowd throws Sam out the front door.

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Cat's Apartment: Inside the Parked Limo**_

_**1:50 A.M**_

"She apologized?!" a surprised Sam asks over the phone. She covers a skinned knee with her black-colored jeans. Sitting in the backseat, she slouches back upon the horrible realization.

"Yeah. I think we should skip on breakfast tomorrow" Cat curves her over the phone. "My flight leaves at 11 in the morning anyways"

"What do you mean?" a confused Sam asks. "Weren't you relocating here?"

"No. I told you that in my DM"

"I don't go on social media anymore" Sam chokes on her tears. "It's too painful to see my friends post their happy-go-lucky lives online"

"Well, too bad for you. I have a flight to catch"

"See, that's what happens when you half-text and half-DM me!" Sam responds, but then Cat hangs up.

Sam pants in disbelief. Tears flow down her face. After the falling out with Carly some months prior, losing Cat is her final straw.

"Where to?" an unaware Goomer asks from the friend, now acting as Sam's temporary chauffeur.

"I'll just walk" she explains. "For now, crash at a hotel or fly back to your wife"

"My wife's in Tokyo. She's training for next year's Olympics" Goomer explains. "I'm just working for Cat until my wife returns"

Sam says nothing and just exits the limo.

* * *

_**December 26, 2019**_

_**Spin City Records: Hallway**_

_**1 A.M**_

Sam enters the hallway. She scans it for any potential whistleblowers. In other words, Sam's trespassing since she isn't a worker. Also it's 1 A.M.

Luckily, any talent in the open rooms is too exhausted to notice someone in the hallway. Each of them chugs coffee. They must stay awake to finish recording their songs on time.

With no obstacles in sight, she makes her way to the HR room. It has a combination lock, but Sam shines her phone's flashlight on the keypad: She notices 3 fingerprint marks on 7, 1, and 2.

She types the numbers in random orders until 127 works. Voila, the door opens.

Sam finds Cat's paperwork, including a 5-year contract for her to work in New York. The contract goes into effect the next day. This gives Sam the perfect yet immoral opportunity.

She grabs some correction fluid from the desk and dabs it on the words "New York". Once dried, she writes "Los Angeles" on the white paint.

Sam cracks a smile...until-

"-Don't move!" a security guard yells from behind. Sam freezes and drops the fluid bottle onto the floor. The guard tackles the dirty blonde to the ground and handcuffs her.

* * *

**December 26, 2019**

**L.A County Jail: Cell #12**

**Anaheim, California**

**10:55 P.M**

"What's the matter with you?!" Cat asks in utter shock. Sam sits across from her in the cell. She doesn't peek at the upset redhead. Sam drinks from a large glass of water.

"I didn't want you to leave!" Sam explains. "You belong in L.A!"

"You're a sociopath!" Cat exclaims and heads towards the exit. Sam drops the glass; it shatters into large pieces.

"Come on, drop the charges!" Sam pleads with Cat, but the redhead's at the point of no return once she approaches the exit.

In an act of desperation, Sam tackles her to the ground.

"Ow!" Cat yells. Sam's on top of her; Cat's on the bottom. She tries her best free, but it's useless for a couple of minutes.

By some miracle, she pushes Sam off. Cat pants and lies still on the ground. She's still in utter shock from Sam's sociopathic behavior.

Sam gets up and stares at Cat.

"Drop the charges!" Sam begs her. "Don't leave me like everyone else!"

"Stay away from me!" Cat yells as she gets up. "I'll tell the police everything!"

"Don't!" Sam picks her up by the collar.

"I will!" Cat yells and grabs her by the collar. "We're not friends anymore!"

Sam sheds more tears as the words stab her ears. In an act of blind fury, she throws a punch.

"Ow!" Cat yells and falls back. Unintentionally, she lands on the shattered glass.

Suddenly, Sam snaps to reality and yells: "Cat?!"

"You c***!" Cat yells as blood spills from her legs onto the floor. She gets up and leaves, shedding endless tears from the heartbreaking moment.

"Please. I'm sorry!" Sam yells, but it's too late as Cat slams the jail cell shut and locks it from the outside.

**To be continued**

* * *

**(A/N: I just received a guest review about why I rely more on dialogue to deliver exposition rather than using show not tell. The review accidently got deleted, but I wanted to address this:**

**I rely on dialogue because of my screenwriting background: Back in middle school, I wrote and directed plays. And now in college, I've started a screenwriting class; a lot of it teaches the effective usage of dialogue. **

**But on this website, I write in prose since the site doesn't allow the script format.**

**I try my best to not rely on dialogue, but I have to use dialogue since it's quicker to write. Obviously, I try striking a balance between show not tell and using dialogue. But I have college over the weekdays and work 2 jobs over the weekends.**

**Conveying info through dialogue is much quicker, given how little time I have to write Fanfics now. This week, I had to write a 120-page script for my class. That should tell how busy I've become.**

**Here onwards, I'll try my best to improve on my show don't tell rather than dialogue exposition. But this'll be tough as finals week soon approaches.)**


	7. Forgive Me

Chapter 7

Forgive Me

* * *

**December 27, 2019**

**McRonalds: Outside**

**Anaheim, California**

**1 A.M**

The gang sits on a bench outside McRonalds. They're eating burgers and fries, but not for long as Carly finishes her retelling of Cat's story.

Spencer drops his fries and appears shocked. His eyes widen and he's left breathless. The same applies for everyone else, except they had a better grasp on their food.

"Maybe there's a way to convince Cat" Spencer theorizes and munches on his BLT sandwich.

"Convince for what?" Carly asks. From the tone of her voice, she seems to know what he's talking about. But she's just pretending not to. In a way, avoiding the conversation.

"To drop the charges" he clarifies.

"Sam shouldn't be released" Carly controversially states, shocking everyone else again. Everyone stares at each other and then back at Carly. She looks frustrated from the ordeal. Who could blame her? She was forced here against her will, but for Carly, this is the point of no return for Sam after hearing her encounter with the famous pop-star.

Together, the gang exclaims at her: "WHAT?!"

Carly jumps back a bit, but she still maintains her unchanged, unemotional look since she stated her opinion.

"We can't just leave her in there!" Gibby exclaims. "We have a reunion to film!"

"Sam's a sociopath who deserves to be locked away!" Carly reaches her breaking point. But nobody gives her a look of approval. Based on that, Carly grabs her food and storms off.

"Come on, Freddie!" she requests, but he doesn't budge and stares at her. The stare gives it all away.

"Where are you going?" a concerned Spencer asks.

"No idea!" Carly replies and leaves the premises.

Spencer gets up and tries to stop her, but Gibby rests an arm on his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

* * *

**July 23, 2019**

**Talent Agency: Carly's Office**

**Somewhere in Italy**

**1 A.M**

Carly paces around her office and sips a coffee mug. Stacks of paperwork are on her office desk. Several minutes pass, Carly hyperventilates and paces the room much faster. But once things get unbearable, she flings her coffee mug at the wall.

The Macchiato splatters across the wall and drips down onto the carpeted floor.

Her secretary runs into the room and notices the wall. Concerned, he asks: "Carly, is everything ok?!"

"No. This is a PR Disaster!" Carly panics. "What are we gonna do?!"

"We have Samantha Puckett on the line. She's interested in the job opening" he reassures her. "I put Sam on hold"

"We haven't posted a job offer yet" Carly clarifies.

"She called us as soon as the news broke out in America" he explains. "I think we should hire Sam"

"Hold on a second" her boss pauses them. He enters the room and advises her: "Don't hire a criminal"

"But Sam has a lot of action experience" Carly defends her friend.

"Hiring someone with a criminal record reflects poorly on our company" the boss explains. "After what happened with this action trainer, we'd rather hire someone without a bad vibe"

Carly sighs and requests her secretary to forward the call. Once the landline in her office rings, she gulps and answers the phone.

"Hey, Sam" Carly answers with a shaky voice.

"Hey, Carly! I'm so excited to apply here!" Sam excitedly replies over the phone, drowning out Carly's quieter voice. "This is like a mini iCarly reunion"

"Sam. You didn't get the job" Carly delivers the unfortunate news. Then, complete and utter silence. Only Sam's hyperventilation can be heard over the phone. Same for Carly.

"S-Sam?"

"Is this because of my criminal record?!" Sam asks, pissed off. Having been rejected for several jobs for the same reasons, it wouldn't be out of the question.

"Sam, try to understand" Carly defends her heartless boss. "Our last guy got fired for sexual misconduct allegations. We need someone with a clean background"

"You c*nt!" Sam screams over the phone but would immediately regret saying that.

"What did you just call me?!" Carly asks, sounding insulted and enraged.

Realizing her mistake, Sam immediately apologizes: "Carly, I'm sorry. I was angry. Please forgive me-"

"-Go f*ck yourself!" Carly yells back and hangs up.

She tears up and orders her secretary: "Block this number. And post a job offering for the position"

**To be continued**

**(A/N: Sorry this is short. But I just a full-time job and have finals approaching. But I'll try my best to get these chapters out ASAP!)**


	8. Escaping from LA

Chapter 8

Escaping From L.A

* * *

**December 28, 2019**

**L.A. International Airport: Ticket Line**

**1 A.M**

The airport is crowded. Too crowded in fact for 1 A.M. Within the crowd, there stands Carly Shay.

Her phone DINGS. She stares at it again. The phone screen reads "New Messages: 200"

"Miss" the counter lady in front requests her attention. "How may I help you?"

Carly puts her phone away and asks for one ticket to Italy ASAP. She gives her a debit card. The lady asks for her passport.

"Do I need a passport?" she asks.

"Miss, you'll need a passport after you enter the security line. After that, you're at the point of no return"

"Fine. I have a picture of it" she shows her a smartphone screen.

"Seems legit. But I need a physical copy" the counter lady tells her. Carly sighs in disappointment.

The lady groans and offers her: "Tell you what? Slip me a 20 and I'll let it slide. And I'll tell the guy at security to also let it slide"

Carly pulls out a wallet out of her purse and scrambles for a $20 Bill. Unfortunately, it's full of Euros. No dollars.

"Ugh. I'll be right back" the exhausted 25-year-old groans and exits the crowd.

* * *

**December 28, 2019**

**L.A. International Airport: Parking Lot**

**1:05 A.M**

A car enters the parking lot. Inside of it, an exhausted group of young men sip coffee. Spencer's at the wheel and is trying his best not to fall asleep like last time. Freddie looks upset. Gibby stares at his watch and taps his foot.

"You sure this is the place?" Gibby asks. He taps his foot more and stares at the watch.

"We gave her 30 missed calls and 200 messages. There's a flight leaving for Italy in an hour" Spencer tells him. He sounds pissed.

"It's a long shot!" Freddie comments until Spencer parks.

"I'm so mad at her!" Spencer roars and then clutches his aching chest.

"Spencer. You alright?" a concerned Freddie asks.

"Yeah" Spencer grabs a container of aspirin from the storage right above the break and accelerator area. He grabs a painkiller and swallows it. No water required.

"Spencer. Your heart's gonna give out!" Gibby tells him.

"It's good. I've had chest pain since I turned 35" the 38-year-old informs them and exits the car.

* * *

**July 23, 2019**

**Talent Agency: Carly's Office**

**Somewhere in Italy**

**12 A.M**

"So, any advice?" Carly asks Freddie over the phone. The sexual misconduct scandal broke out just minutes prior.

"I don't know, Carls" Freddie delivers the bad news.

"What? You always have a solution when I stress out!" Carly critiques him.

"I usually distract you-"

"-Fine. Distract me. How was your day?"

"Ummmm. Weird"

"Why was it weird?!" she impatiently. "Give me answers, Benson. Or my thoughts will go back to this PR Crisis!"

"Sam asked me out!" he blurts out. Carly pauses and drops the landline. Fortunately, the landline doesn't break but Carly has.

"Carly?" the 25-year-old hears a distant voice from the dropped landline. She picks it up and asks.

"How did she ask you out?!" she demands, sounding enraged. Freddie and her kissed 7 years prior when she left for Italy. But they never defined their relationship status afterwards.

"I need an assistant now because work at iCrosoft has become too hectic for me" Freddie explains. "So, I post about it on LinkMe. She calls me and says some disturbing stuff"

"What did she say?"

"She promised to f*ck me if I gave her the job" Freddie explains to her, sounding disturbed. "I think she's still into me. But that was so inappropriate!"

"Did you tell her no?" an interested Carly asks. She felt sick to her stomach and tried her best not to sound angry.

"Of course, I did!" Freddie tells her. He hears some footsteps and bids farewell:

"Listen, Carls. We're pulling an all-nighter at work. And my boss is coming in. So goodbye"

He abruptly hangs up.

"Alright, Carly. Don't call Sam about it" she reassures her. "Don't blow up at her"

* * *

**December 28, 2019**

**L.A. International Airport: Ticket Line**

**1:15 A.M**

Carly slips her a $20 U.S bill, gathered from the Currency Exchange counter.

"That'll do" the counter lady agrees.

"Carly!" her boyfriend screams from behind. She stares in shock. Her boyfriend and the gang chase after Carly as she stands in front of the line.

"Shit!" Carly yells. She grabs her ticket and runs towards the customs line.

"Get her!" Spencer yells as the others chase after her. "Don't let her get away!"

Carly sprints through the airport. She shoves people out of the way. The crowd notices and recognizes the former iCarly host.

"Oh, my god. It's Carly Shay!" the crowd goes wild and records the scene on their phones: Carly being chased by her brother and the iCarly crew (minus Sam).

Carly stares in front of her, noticing her gate to freedom: The customs line. She makes it to the line, which means they can't chase after her anymore.

"Damn it!" Gibby yells. "Where is she?!"

Fortunately, the line has died down since 1 A.M. It's short enough for Carly to quickly make her way through security

"Shit! There she is!" Freddie yells, noticing her on the other side of security. Spencer follows behind him but yells.

"Ow!" he clutches his chest and collapses onto his knees.

"SPENCER!" Carly, Gibby, and Freddie collectively scream. Carly runs from the line, but a security guard clutches her arm.

Spencer's eyes shut and he collapses to the ground.

"Miss. You can't go back" he warns her. "We're at the point of no return"

"WE NEED PARAMEDICS!" Freddie yells to the crowd that surrounds Spencer. He lays motionless. His breathing slows down.

"What?!" Carly asks in disbelief. "My brother's having a heart attack!"

"Miss, if you wanna re-enter. You have to go through the gates and exit from the baggage claim" the guard informs her.

She tears up and notices paramedics arrive. They place him on a stretcher as Gibby and Freddie stare in utter horror.

"Guys. Stop taking videos!" Gibby begs the clustered crowd. "You're blocking the way for these paramedics!"

"Wait for me!" Carly requests them, hoping they're still not mad at her.

"We can't wait, Carly!" Freddie yells back at her. "We have to go!"

"Shit!" Carly yells and dashes towards the gates, where the baggage claim area would be at the end.

"What have I done?!"

To Be Continued


	9. Cell 12

Chapter 9

Cell 12

* * *

**December 28, 2019**

**L.A Hospital: Room #1313**

**11 P.M**

A sickly Spencer lies on the hospital bed. He breaths with the help of nostril tubing. The room is quiet except for Carly's cries. She sits on the floor and cries her eyes out. A sense of guilt is noticeable on her face. Her eyes are blood-shot red. Her attire seems unkempt: The messy hair, the mascara that runs down her teary face, and the terrified look on her face.

The only thing she pays attention to is a heart monitor. It stands alongside and brother and shows a now-stable heart rate. While that's enough to relieve down the terrified Carly, it's still not enough to calm her down.

Both Freddie and Gibby stand outside the door: The former converses with the doctor; the latter calls his boss about the latest PR disaster. Videos of the gang chasing Carly and Spencer's heart attack have garnered millions of views.

After talking with Freddie, the doctor reenters Room #1313.

"Ms. Shay, your brother will be alright" he half-assures her. "But his medical bills will cost 38 grand"

Carly's shocked. She almost forgot how costly insurance is in America. She doesn't speak a word and the doctor leaves the room.

Freddie stands over her and breaks the silence: "What were you thinking?!"

She doesn't give a response.

"Not answering your phone, booking a flight to escape your problem, and now the silence treatment. Real mature, Carly! Aren't you 25 now?"

Carly just tears up.

"Crying doesn't fix anything. What are we gonna do now about the reunion?"

Gibby enters the room. He appears pissed-off and corrects the other male: "Screw the reunion!"

Freddie gives him a shocked yet questioning look.

"Unless Carly can explain the video and make amends with Sam, we can't do the reunion!" Gibby explains the ultimatum and storms out of the room. So does Freddie.

Carly wipes her tears and stares at her brother. She turns on her phone screen and texts a number.

* * *

**December 29, 2019**

**L.A County Jail**

**Anaheim, California**

**1 A.M**

A car approaches the parking lot. Freddie and Gibby sit in the car. Gibby drives and Freddie sits on the right side in the backseat. Carly sits in the left side. Normally, they would sit right alongside each other. But there's a huge space between them.

The car, originally owned by Spencer, parks in the lot. Nobody mutters a word as Carly exits the vehicle.

Immediately, a limousine pulls up in front of the entrance. It parks and Cat exits from the door. Unlike her public persona, Cat wears regular jeans and a sleeveless shirt. She doesn't wear makeup, giving her face a much-needed break.

Goomer exits the car and asks the redhead: "You sure about this, Cat?"

Cat just gives him a nod. She silently approaches the car with Goomer and Carly.

"How may I help you three?" a security guard asks. He stands at the entrance and holds a stun gun.

"We'd like to meet Sam Puckett. She's in Cell 12" Goomer requests. The guard abides and takes them to the cell.

He unlocks the cell and opens it.

To Be Continued


	10. Catharsis

Chapter 10

Catharsis

* * *

**December 29, 2019**

**L.A County Jail**

**Anaheim, California**

**1:15 A.M**

The guard opens the cell. Unlike most cells that have bars, this cell just has a regular door. But he pauses midway as the alarm on his watch rings.

"Shit, Ms. Valentine. I have to bounce" he informs the redhead. "The next shift's guard doesn't come for another 5 minutes. So be careful"

Cat squints her eyes at him and asks a crucial question: "What kind of security is this?"

"Underfunded security" he answers the question and heads towards the exit. "I work 12 hours a day here"

"How unfortunate" Cat says to herself. She grabs the door handle. Her hand is shaky and she glances at Carly. She also looks terrified.

Cat shuts her eyes and grabs the handle. She counts from 3 to 0 in her head and opens the cell door.

Cat slowly opens her eyes and gasps. So does Carly upon the sight of the scene: An intoxicated Sam lies on her excuse of a mattress.

"Sam!" Cat yells and runs towards the intoxicated blonde. Sam cries and laughs hysterically. She chugs a bottle of rum. The bottle is half empty. Someone must have snuck in the rum for Sam.

Carly remains still.

Goomer grabs the bottle in Sam's hand. She resists and holds on tighter.

"Sam. Let go of the bottle!" Goomer yells at her. Never ever has Goomer raised his voice at Sam. It's usually the opposite.

"Let it go or your fingers will break off!" he warns her.

"Who cares if my fingers break off! I don't care anymore!" she yells back. Goomer successfully grabs the bottle and throws it against the wall.

The bottle and remaining rum splatters across the room.

Cat embraces the intoxicated blonde.

"Carly, call an ambulance!" Sam yells at the bitter adult. Carly nods and looks at her phone: No bars. She runs out of the room.

"I-I have made too many mistakes" Sam slurs her speech. Her eyes are too heavy to open. She continues: "I-I hurt you. I've hurt so many people"

"We'll talk about this later" Cat tells her. "I just want you alive"

"N-no. I deserve this, Cat" a guilt-ridden Sam tells her. "Everybody left me, but what I did was wrong"

"What you did was wrong. For sure!" Cat lectures Sam, hoping to talk some sense into her. "But don't become a drunkard like I did!"

Sam's breathing slows and she collapses onto her bed. Cat grabs her hand.

"Cat. In case I die...I'm sorry for...everything!" Sam tells her. She takes irregular pauses as she does. "I'm not...asking you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know I'm... sorry"

"It's ok!" Cat forgives her. "You apologized and learned from your mistakes. That's all that matters to me"

Sam slips into unconsciousness; an ambulance siren can be heard from outside.

* * *

**December 29, 2019**

**L.A Hospital: Room #101**

**10 P.M**

The gang stares at Sam. She lies on the hospital bed. Neither have awakened. Cat tears up as she holds Sam's unresponsive hand.

A doctor observes her heartrate monitor: It shows a steady heartbeat.

"She's gonna be alright" he delivers some good news and leaves the room. Carly is nowhere in sight.

Freddie talks on the phone with someone, but he puts them on hold.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asks as he looks around.

"She's with Spencer" Gibby replies and scoots his chair towards the side of the bed.

* * *

**December 29, 2019**

**L.A Hospital: Room #1313**

**10:05 P.M**

Spencer lies in his bed. He appears frail and has reddened eyes. There are stitches on his right arm.

Carly sits alongside him and grabs his hand. The doctor observes his stable heart monitor.

"You lucked out, Mr. Shay" he informs the 38-year-old and faces him. "But you need to exercise more and watch your diet"

Spencer nods and looks at Carly. She appears terrified.

"I have some bad news. That angioplasty is gonna cost a lot of money!" he informs them. The Shays stare at him in shock.

"How much?" Spencer asks.

"$10,000" the doctor replies.

Spencer looks at him with a gaped mouth. His eyes pop open. So do Carly's.

"But...why?" Spencer asks. "It shouldn't cost that much with our insurance plan"

"Mr. Shay, we're out-of-network doctors" he explains. "If you had gotten an in-network doctor, then yes, this angioplasty wouldn't have cost a lot"

"I had a heart attack! I had no choice but to see an out-of-network doctor!" Spencer complains.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shay!" the doctor sympathizes with him.

For the first time in hours, Carly speaks up: "I'm pay for the angioplasty"

Spencer stares at her in disbelief. The doctor smiles: "Very well"

He leaves the room. Spencer stares at her.

"Carls. You don't have to pay for my angioplasty" Spencer speaks, trying to talk her out of this huge debt.

Carly holds his hand and counters: "No. I'm the reason why you had this heart attack"

"It isn't. I just stopped caring for my body" he explains to her. But Carly still gives him a guilty look. She doesn't smile at all and breathes loudly.

"How about this? We split the cost" Spencer compromises; Carly nods.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Carly tears up and clutches his hand tighter.

Suddenly, Freddie bursts through the door. He holds a smartphone in his hand.

"Carls. Gibby's producers are on the phone" he informs her. "They need a statement right now on that viral video"

Carly bites her lower lip and thinks for a moment. A light bulb goes off in her head and she suggests: "Tell them that I was sprinting to catch my flight. But Spencer and the rest chased after me because I...forgot my phone in the car"

"That works" Freddie nods and exits the room.

* * *

**December 29, 2019**

**L.A Hospital: Room #101**

**11 P.M**

Sam lies in her hospital bed. She's now awake but can't keep her eyes open for too long. The liquor has exited her system. She's hooked to an IV for H2O, given how drinking leads to dehydration.

Gibby hugs her from the side and Freddie tightly holds her hand. With great pain, Sam turns towards Freddie and talks:

"About promising to f*ck you in exchange for that job offer, I'm really sorry about that" she apologizes with remorse. "That was out of line"

"That was out of line. I'm just glad you're ok" Freddie forgives her. "Sam, we would never intentionally push you out of our lives."

"I realize that now" she reflects upon her mistaken perception. "I just got sick and tired of everyone leaving me behind and accomplishing something in their life. Screw having a criminal record"

Freddie doesn't know how to respond. He just nods.

Gibby releases himself from the hug. The door creeks open. There stands Carly. She stares at Sam. The whole room becomes silent.

Sam looks down and Carly stands at the door, awkwardly. Cat and Goomer enter the room. They brush past the silent Carly.

"I have some bad news" Cat informs them. "I dropped my charges. But now Spin City Records wants to press trespassing charges against Sam. The trial's tomorrow"

Sam remains silent for a few seconds. The monitor shows a spiked heart rate. Sam sweats excessively and passes out.

"Sam!" The entire gang except Carly yells. She just stares.

"Carly. Call a doctor!" Freddie yells at Carly, given her proximity to the door. But she just stands there, looking shocked.

Freddie gives her an irritated look. He brushes past Carly and sprints outside the room.

To be continued


	11. Three Months Left

Chapter 11

Three Months Left

* * *

**December 30, 2019**

**L.A Hospital: Room #101**

**8 A.M**

A nurse helps Sam walk. She walks as she uses an IV drip stand (with wheels) for support.

Sam has dark circles and pale skin. She pants and sweats as she walks across the room.

"Sam, come on" the nurse encourages Sam, who's been dizzy for the past few hours since intoxication.

Sam lets go off the IV drip stand. Her legs are quivering. She pulls the IV drip injection out of her arm and slowly walks across the room.

"Good" the nurse congratulates her. This would make the 1st time that Sam could walk since the incident.

Goomer enters the room. He motions the nurse to exit the room. The nurse abides.

"It's time to go" Goomer instructs Sam; he puts a pair of folded clothing on the bed. "Get ready"

"Alright" Sam agrees and asks. "Are you sure I don't have a lawyer?"

"Yep" Goomer replies. "You're guaranteed a lawyer by the constitution. But they couldn't find anybody to defend a criminal like you"

"Ugh" Sam groans but then pauses for a moment. She ponders on a thought and then requests: "Goomer. Can we stop by the Elderly Care center first?"

* * *

**December 30, 2019**

**L.A Court House: Inside the Courtroom**

**9 A.M**

Cat has been called to testify; she's in the witness stand. Spin City Records' lawyer looks through her documents and speaks:

"Ms. Valentine. By supporting Sam, you jeopardize your job contract" the lawyer warns her of the consequences.

Cat pauses for a moment. She shakes her head and stares the lawyer in the eye.

"What Sam did was wrong. But I forgive her" Cat informs the lawyer. "Changing my location back to New York will be inconvenient. But she's truly sorry"

The lawyer gives her a look. She can't even speak and tries to find the words. Sam is surprisingly not in the courtroom

Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly sit in the front row. Spencer swallows some medication, Freddie and Carly just stare, and Gibby texts someone over the phone.

"If she's truly sorry, then why isn't she telling us that?" the lawyer asks. "Where is she?"

"She just went to the bathroom" Cat answers.

The lawyer taps her foot and stares at her wristwatch: "It has been 40 minutes since she left. I know girls take long, but this is ridiculous"

Cat pauses and sweats. The lawyer looks at the judge with a confident smile on her face.

"Your honor. If Sam Puckett couldn't care enough to be here today, then who is to say that she cares enough to be sorry about her crimes? Maybe she was fled through the bathroom window!"

Suddenly, the backdoor of the courtroom opens. Everyone stares and gasps: Sam Puckett is wheeling Nona, who slouches in the wheelchair and stares at the ceiling.

An IV drip is injected into her arm. That IV drip is on a stand with wheels. The stand is being wheeled by Goomer.

"Nona?" a surprised Cat asks. "What are you doing here?"

No answers. Neither Sam, Goomer, or Nona utter a word. Sam didn't have a woman's suit for the trial. So, she's just wearing ripped jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"What's going on here?" the judge asks impatiently.

Sam and Goomer wheel the sickly grandma to the front; Sam faces the audience and speaks the truth.

"What I did was wrong. But I did so because Spin City Records was making Cat miserable"

Cat gives a surprised look. The lawyer squints her eyes at the megastar.

"You sure about that?" the lawyer asks. "Sure, we have competition from the rap genre. But still, you earn $200,000 a year!"

"Money can buy her everything but happiness" Sam poetically explains. "Cat loves her job as a singer. But she hasn't seen her grandma in years! You wanna know why? It's because you greedy f*cks don't give her family time!"

Cat stares at Nona's fragile state. She just stares at the ceiling and appears sickly. She sheds a tear and lies:

"That's not true! I love the $200,000. And being a singer has been my childhood dream!"

"We're not at fault here!" the lawyer admits. "We're getting off-topic here, your honor!"

"I'm getting there" Sam interrupts and then partially lies. "I forged those papers because I don't want Cat to leave L.A. Her grandma has 3 months to live. And I wanted her to be here for those final moments"

The entire room drops to silence. Cat has a shocked expression on her face. Her jaw drops.

"T-three months?" she utters with a quivering voice. Sam nods.

"Well, I can't argue against that" the judge admits. "Samantha, what you did was wrong. But it was well meaning. We need more testimonies about you"

"Before we do that" Cat interrupts. "I'd like to quit Spin City Records"

"Cat, what are you-" Sam interrupts her, not wanting the redhead to make an impulse decision.

Cat motions Sam to stop; she abides.

"I love singing. But it is true: They didn't give me any free time to see my dying grandma! I work 120 hours a week across the globe!"

The lawyer is speechless.

"I quit! I just want to spend these next 3 months with my grandma!"

The lawyer rudely comments: "Cat. Your grandma will croak in 3 months. So, you could return to work after that"

"You're not serious, are you?!" Cat snaps. "I quit!"

"Very well, Ms. Valentine" the judge nods. "You're dismissed. Go spend some time with your grandmother"

Cat nods and wipes her tears. She runs towards Nona and hugs her.

"So, I have a granddaughter now?" Nona asks and coughs. She struggles to even breathe. "I didn't even remember having a daughter"

"We have a lot of catching up to do" Cat replies. She and Goomer wheel the old lady out of the courtroom.

The lawyer sweats and reads over the strategy plan in her stack of papers. But alas, she draws a blank.

* * *

**December 30, 2019**

**L.A Court House: Inside the Courtroom**

**10 A.M**

"May the grand jury give us their verdict" the judge asks for Sam's future.

"We the jury find Samantha Puckett guilty of breaking and entering. We have decided to sentence her to 2 months in a community prison"

Sam looks down at the ground. With great difficulty, she looks at her friends who sit in the back. They all give sad looks on their faces, including a distant Carly.

"Because they have to film the iCarly reunion tomorrow on New Year's Eve, she'll begin her sentence on January 1st"

"This court is adjourned" the judge slams his hammer on the wooden plate. The entire crowd, besides the friends, flee out the door.

Sam just stares at her friends, who look incredibly disappointed by the sentence.

"Gibby. We're filming the reunion tomorrow?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah" Gibby nods. "The producers just gave us the yes!"

"When are we filming?" she asks and stares at her watch.

"Tomorrow at 10 P.M" Gibby replies. "So, we have 36 hours left"

"36 hours?" Sam calculates in her head. "I need to access a computer and those are at the library. I'll see you guys on-set!"

"Hold on. Why do you need a computer?" Freddie asks.

"I'll tell you at the reunion!" Sam replies and runs towards the exit. "I don't have much time"

"Wait, Sam" Carly interrupts her.

Sam pauses and her eyes jolt open. Is Carly actually talking to her? Hell yeah, she's talking to her!

Sam turns around and faces her. The blonde girl has a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Do you wanna have dinner with us tomorrow night?" Carly asks. She doesn't crack a smile but doesn't sound bitter anymore.

Sam pauses for a moment and pinches herself. OW! Yep, this is really happening to Sam!

She cracks a smile and nods. "Text me the address"

Carly nods

"Are you guys staying at a hotel tonight?" Sam asks.

"Yeah! Do you wanna stay with us tonight?" Carly asks.

"Can't do! I'll probably pull an all-nighter at the library" she turns down the offer. "But definitely tomorrow night!"

"Ok!" Carly nods and Sam dashes out the door.

**To be continued**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT**

**(Apologies if the last chapter comes out late. I now work for someone's presidential campaign, which has kept me pretty busy. But I'll try my best to get it out ASAP!)**


	12. GIBAY: Season 25

The Final Chapter

GIBAY: Season 25

* * *

**December 31, 2019**

**Seattle, Washington**

**The Groovy Smoothie: Outside**

**6 P.M**

Goomer's limousine pulls up at the entrance. Once the long vehicle parks, a group of young adults exit. Spencer munches on a salad bowl, Carly and Freddie hold hands, Sam and Cat hug each other very tightly, and Gibby is MIA; they dropped him off at the GIBAY studio along the way.

The gang, except for Sam, chitchat and enter the old smoothie joint. The blondie still hugs the redhead and sheds a tear.

"I'll miss you, kiddo" Sam says and then corrects herself: "Sorry. I'll miss you, young lady"

Sam finally releases herself from the hug and rubs her watery eyes.

"Hey. Maybe you can visit Carly and I" Cat suggests.

Right, I need to explain some things: Last night, Carly offered the former job-holder a position. A position that only she could fulfill.

Carly now has serious clout at her talent training company. Because of that, she can now offer Cat a job to train any aspiring singers. And that's exactly what she did. The former pop star jumped at the opportunity and said yes. Cat's bringing Nona to Italy, where she'll get to spend her final moments in peace.

"Nah. I'll do my time and work that job in New York" Sam half-agrees. "But who knows?"

"When are you gonna tell them everything?" Cat asks and accidentally cracks her back. "OW!"

"During the reunion" Sam informs the young woman and advises her. "For now. We're catching up on other things"

"What else is going on with you?" Cat asks, wondering if there's anything else to talk about. She ties her shoelaces and a loud crack emerges from her knee-joints. "Ow!"

"I'll get back to you on that. Back in the future" Sam explains.

Cat gets up and her knee-joint cracks again. "Ow!"

Sam hugs her again. "And see a doctor. Your body shouldn't be cracking that much at 25"

Cat nods and enters the limousine. It drives away to the U.S Embassy Office: Cat needs to get her working visa and Nona needs her passport renewed.

* * *

**December 31, 2019**

**Seattle, Washington**

**The Groovy Smoothie: Inside**

**6:05 P.M**

Carly and the others sit at a table; T-Bo arrives with their smoothies in a tray. His long dreadlocks remain, but them and his facial hair are greying. He appears skinny and has wrinkles all over his face.

"There you go!" T-Bo drops off the tray and leaves.

"What's going on with him?" Carly curiously asks. "He didn't even say hello"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Spencer tells them: "He has a 5-year-old daughter now. But he works overtime to feed her"

"Whoa!" Sam exclaims and slurps on her smoothie. "Who's the mother?"

"5 years ago, T-Bo was serving smoothies at a senior prom" Spencer narrates to the gang but is interrupted.

"-Who orders smoothies at senior prom?" Freddie asks.

"-They needed the smoothies to mix it with alcohol" Spencer clarifies. "Mrs. Benson and I did it ourselves on senior prom night. Oh, we had so much fun together!"

Freddie spits out his drink and nearly chokes to death. Carly and Sam pat the lad's back as he wheezes.

"What the f*ck?!" Freddie yells. He sees his entire life flash into his eyes. Suddenly, the entire crowd at The Groovy Smoothie stares at them.

"You dated my mom!"

"Don't mind us" Carly tells them. She appears embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding!" Spencer laughs, not even apologizing for nearly rushing Freddie to the hospital. Spencer slaps his hand on the table and exclaims: "Oh, the look on your face!"

"DUDE!" Freddie yells and continues to drink his smoothie.

Spencer sheds a tear from laughing and continues. "I was just kidding! Except for mixing alcohol into our smoothies. That actually happened at senior prom"

"Get back to T-Bo!" Sam yells at him.

"Alright, fine. So, he's throwing out the empty smoothie cups. He's near the dumpster and finds a...newborn inside"

"What?!" the gang exclaims.

"Yeah, a high school senior got pregnant and didn't want anyone to find out. So, she gave birth in the bathroom stall and threw away the baby"

"That's horrible!" Carly exclaims with a shocked expression on her face.

"It truly is sickening. So, that high school senior got sentenced for 20 years. And T-Bo decided to raise the girl." Spencer concludes the narration.

Freddie processes that for a moment and yells towards the counter, where T-Bo rubs his reddened eyes and gives a happy customer his order.

"T-Bo! We'll have our check!"

T-Bo abides and approaches the table. He stares at the ground, slaps the check and a pen onto the table, and leaves silently.

Freddie grabs the pen and writes $500 next to tip amount; he slaps $500 onto the table and motions the others to leave.

They approach the exit. T-Bo notices the money and runs at them.

"Guys. You don't need to do this!" he tells them. He stops and catches his shallow breath, caused by his aging lungs.

Spencer faces T-Bo: "T-Bo. Take the money"

"Spencer. It's expensive to raise someone. But I don't want to burden you guys"

"Listen up. I know it can be expensive. Trust me, after that goat incident in 2009, I had to pay $500 to get Carly a therapist-"

"-With dad's money-"

"-Not now! I'm trying to make a point!" Spencer turns back at her and then back at T-Bo. "It's expensive. But it's ok to ask for help. You're already doing something amazing by providing her a life"

"A shitty life. I struggle to buy her food. Her textbooks. Her art supplies!"

"-Art supplies?" Spencer asks, noticing a commonality.

"Yeah! She wants to become an artist. She wants sketchbooks, drawing tutorial books, and a drawing tablet. But I just can't afford her those with this low-paying job!" T-Bo explains and breaks down. "Also, she runs around the apartment a lot. So, I'm exhausted 24/7 to work."

"Yep. Kids have a lot of energy" Spencer comments and ponders on his thoughts for a minute. "I have an idea"

The entire gang (and T-Bo) lean in for the proposal.

"Ever since Carly left, it's just me and my work at the old apartment. When I'm free, I just watch TV and head to bed" Spencer explains. "What if you move in with us?"

"You don't need to do that!" T-Bo replies. "Megan and I are just fine"

"No, seriously!" Spencer refutes. "Megan and I can do art together! And when she's energetic. We can play in the park. Get some exercise! Meanwhile, you quit your job and stay there until you find one that pays better"

"Alright, you got a deal" T-Bo agrees. "But, I gotta ask her first"

T-Bo pulls out a flip-phone and texts Megan.

"5-year-olds have phones?" Spencer asks, feeling outdated and surprised.

"Alright, she wants to meet you first" T-Bo replies and collapses his phone. "She's at my place. C'mon"

Spencer turns around and hugs his sister. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks!" Carly replies and releases herself from the hug. Spencer and T-Bo leave the smoothie place.

"We should be leaving" Sam tells them. Carly and Freddie nod; they also leave and call a weBer (Cab service) to Gibby's studio.

* * *

**December 31, 2019**

**Seattle, Washington**

**GIBAY Set**

**9:55 P.M**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie wait in the dressing room. They watch GIBAY on a monitor. Gibby makes a couple of jokes and the audience cheers, laughs, and applauds.

"Ow!" Carly clutches her aching chest.

"Carls. You ok?!" Freddie and Sam ask together.

"Yeah" Carly coughs and chugs a glass of water. "That smoothie just gave me heartburn"

"You need to be careful" Freddie warns her. "We're 25 now. It's bound to happen"

"Damn it. I hate this physical decline!" Carly complains and then quiets down.

A lady with a clipboard enters the room and motions them towards the side of the set. The side has a short staircase. From there, they walk and head straight over to the couch on the set, which is located right next to an office desk where Gibby currently sits.

"It's a good thing he's sitting down" Freddie comments. "Otherwise, he might stand up and shock America again"

"Don't remind me" Carly requests, not wanting that mental image to resurface.

The set looks like that of any other talk show. A band playing music during introductions, a comedian sitting at his desk and facing a leather couch, and a background of a major city. For this show, that would be of Seattle.

"And now, for the Season 10 premiere. Please welcome the iCarly gang: Carly Shay, Sam Fuc...Pardon me, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson!"

The gang step onto the stage and approach the leather couch. The band plays jazz. And the crowd cheers. The audience consists of mostly 20-somethings who grew up watching iCarly. Some of them brought along their 4 to 5-year-old kids, who show absolutely no interest in the show and instead play games on their smartphones.

Oh, well. It's sad to assume that kids just aren't interested in cultural icons from 2007-12.

* * *

**10:15 P.M**

"Sam" Gibby asks her. "So, what's next for you after finishing that sentence?"

"I haven't told these guys yet" Sam looks at her friends, who sit on the leather couch with her. "But I'm working part-time at my friend Goomer's gym. And I just enrolled at CCNY (Community College of New York) for the Summer 2020 Term"

"Oh, nice!" Gibby exclaims. "What's your major?"

"Law"

The gang's eyes pop open. They stare at Sam in utter disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking. How the [bleeped out from broadcast] did a criminal decide to study law?" Sam explains herself. "My criminal behavior from my childhood and teen years have haunted my adulthood. Nobody offered me a job because I shoplifted when I was 12! That's ridiculous! I'm a changed person!"

"I'm so sorry" Freddie rests an arm on her shoulder; Carly does the same from the other side.

"And, nobody defended me in court this week. I'm paralyzed in the workforce and court. I felt helpless and alone" she continues. "So, I want to become a lawyer to help those like me. Those who can't get a job or an education because of minor offences committed when they were young and dumb"

Then, silence among the audience and iCarly gang. Out of nowhere, the audience gives Sam a standard ovation. Carly and Freddie do the same and give her a group hug. Gibby sheds a tear and joins the group hug.

"I'm proud of you" Carly whispers to her.

"Me too" Freddie tells her the same.

* * *

**10:50 P.M**

"Alright, guys. It's time for our show to end" Gibby stares at his watch and delivers the bad news.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks and reads off her smartwatch. "We still have 10 minutes"

"Yeah. We've dedicated 10 extra minutes for a special occasion" Gibby explains and then motions to the other guy. "Freddie"

Carly and Sam stare at Freddie. They give him a confused look.

"I...um...ever since I met you...I knew that we would get together. And if not, then at least a great friend...in you, I found both...and...um, [bleeped out from broadcast]. I forgot the rest!" Freddie exclaims.

"Just say it!" Carly asks, impatiently.

Freddie blurts out: "Will you marry me?"

The entire audience gasps, including the iCarly gang. Carly gives a shocked expression on her face. Freddie opens a ring case, rests on one knee, and faces her.

"Yes!" Carly tears up.

The audience applauds as Freddie puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

Sam and Gibby run in for another group hug.

* * *

**December 31, 2026**

**Seattle, Washington**

**GIBAY Set**

**10:50 P.M**

"God. Has it really been seven years?" a 32-year-old Gibby asks from his desk. He has some grey hairs and sports a goatee.

"Yeah. It's insane" Carly and Freddie exclaim from the worn-out leather couch. Both of them look noticeably older. Their eyes have wrinkles under them, and both of the 32-year-olds have strands of grey hairs.

"For our series finale, I wanted to invite those who helped me get here" Gibby explains to the audience. "Unfortunately, Sam's currently representing the U.S in a lawsuit against our former president. She couldn't be with us tonight"

"That's fine" Freddie forgives her. "I'm glad she has a new life now"

"Me too" Gibby agrees. "And that's our final episode. It has been the honor of my life to host this show for the past 25 seasons (They air a Spring and Fall season each year)"

"Thank you everyone" Gibby wipes a tear off his face. The audience applauds for five minutes and leaves. The set lights turn off.

The iCarly gang stands on the side of the stage. Gibby's crew breaks down the stage and removes its props.

"So, what's next for you?" Freddie asks Gibby.

"I'm working on Sensai Spencer" Gibby answers.

Spencer and Megan want to produce a show in which the former makes sculptures and the latter makes drawings. Each day, they'll have children and adults creating art for a competition. The winner for each child and adult category will win art supplies. After working on GIBAY for 25 seasons, Gibby got burned out and wanted to try something new. So, he jumped on the opportunity to produce the iTube series.

"Good luck, Gibby" Carly hugs them and she leaves with her husband.

She asks him: "Do you want to stay at a hotel? Our flight isn't for another 10 hours"

"I have a better idea" Freddie pulls out his phone and texts (I have no clue what phones will be like in 2026. So, I won't ever bother describing Freddie's phone. Just realize that it's a phone).

* * *

**December 31, 2026**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Spencer's Apartment: iCarly Studio**

**11:50 P.M**

Carly sips some Champaign in her glass. She stands inside what used to be the iCarly studio until 2012.

"Carly?" Freddie asks. He opens the dusty door and fights his way through some cobwebs. "I have a surprise"

Carly turns around and notices a familiar blonde person. "Sam?"

She runs towards the exhausted 32-year-old and hugs her tightly. "Aren't you supposed to be in D.C?"

"The court case isn't until tomorrow evening. So, I caught the earliest flight" Sam explains and releases herself from the hug.

"What are you doing up here?" Freddie asks.

"I just realized that in 10 minutes, iCarly will turn 20" Carly explains and pauses.

"I miss those days. But come on, let's cut the New Year cake" Freddie suggests. Carly nods and kisses him.

Freddie heads downstairs. Sam and Carly hug again and head downstairs.

* * *

**December 31, 2026**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Spencer's Apartment: Kitchen**

**11:58 P.M**

"I made spaghetti tacos!" Spencer exclaims and sets them on the table, right alongside the New Year cake. "I can't eat them anymore. But I'm sure you guys can!"

Spencer looks much healthier than in 2019. His hair is half-grey and the face wrinkles have deepened. But he doesn't look sickly anymore and is fit enough for a 45-year-old.

"Ugh. We can't eat that anymore" Carly exclaims. "It goes straight to the thighs"

"Come on. One taco won't kill us" Freddie suggests and takes a bite from one spaghetti taco. "Ummm...I miss these, man!"

"Yeah! I missed them!" Sam and Carly exclaim, each biting their own pieces of spaghetti tacos.

Suddenly, the door opens and a 12-year-old Megan yells: "Uncle Spencer!"

She dashes into the kitchen and hugs him tightly.

"Where's T-Bo?" he asks and releases himself from the hug.

"He's in the parking lot. We had a lot of traffic from our apartment" she explains. "He said to go on without him. He'll take a while"

"Ok!" Spencer agrees and lights up the candles on the cake. "Alright, make a wish for the New Year. But don't tell us or it won't come true"

Carly starts a timer on her phone: "10, 9, 8,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the gang exclaims and cuts the cake. Carly and Freddie give each a New York kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
